A Sparrow's Revenge
by Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows
Summary: UPDATED During AWE no spoilers. Jack has been saved from the Locker, but he's not happy about Lizzie putting him there. She betrayed him and she should pay for that. Warning: Rated T for Dark themes and violence. Not a light and fluffy fic. Oneshot.


_A/N: Normally I don't do oneshots, they're too short (by nature and definition). But this has been in the back of my mind since reading a few fan fics post DMC of what would happen between Jack and Lizzie once they found Jack and brought him back from World's End. Most of the things I read are romantic JE fluff… I'm sorry but that just doesn't jive with me. Would you be all romantical and fluffy with somebody who killed you? I think not… So here's my fair warning, Captain Jack Sparrow will be dark and scary and much more piratey, and probably OOC to some. So, If you don't like stories where Jack is like that, I suggest you click the back button and choose another story. BUT if you don't mind Jack being a little dark and sinister then feel free to read on. So don't flame me and say I didn't warn you… so enough of my inane rambling… on with, probably the only oneshot I'll ever do._

_Disclaimer: The mouse owns it all, Savvy? I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted fun. Jack will be returned in the exact same condition as I borrowed him in... I can't say the same for Lizzie though... hehe..._

**

* * *

**

**Elizabeth's POV**

**Elizabeth couldn't believe it. They found Jack and were able to bring him back from the dead.**

**'_He hasn't been himself lately though… but I suppose that's to be expected. We were able to save the Pearl, which should make him a little happy. I really do regret killing him, but not sorry.'_ Elizabeth thought to herself as she wondered out on deck of the _Pearl_. She walked over to the main mast and ran her fingers along it and noticed the irons that were there were now gone.**

**Jack's POV**

**'_When I said there'll be no living with her after she burnt all my rum and successfully saved us, I never thought she'd actually kill me.'_ Jack thought to himself grimly as he took a swig of rum. Jack had been avoiding that insufferable murderous woman ever since his crew saved him from the Locker.**

**'_You should confront her. You'll never get any work done 'til you do.'_ Shoulder Jack 1 nagged at him. **

**He emptied the rum bottle with one long drink, slamming the bottle back down on the table. He stood up and walked out on deck with a purpose. Jack saw her standing in the same place she killed him… **

**'_Betrayed you.'_ Shoulder Jack 2 amended. Quietly he walked up behind her and grabbed her by the arm pinning her to the mast. **

**"You _killed_ me." Jack seethed, as he pressed his body up against hers, with his hands against the mast on either side of her head, making it impossible for her to move.**

**"I regret it, but I'm still not sorry for why I did it." Elizabeth said sorrowful, fear evident in her eyes though she tried to hide it.**

**"You _killed_ me. _Betrayed_ me. Do you know what I think of betrayers?" Elizabeth shook her head no, "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers… I should know. I was there. No thanks to you."**

**"There was no other way. It wasn't after us. It wanted you. You're the one who made the deal with Davy Jones." Elizabeth argued.**

**"Do ye know what I _do_ t'people who _betray_ me?" Jack asked ignoring her comments; again she shook her head no.**

**"I _punish_ them. Make them _suffer_ as I have suffered." Jack seethed, his eyes brimming with hatred. Elizabeth had never seen him so angry, not even when she burned his precious rum… not even when he killed Barbossa… not even when he saw Barbossa alive again. Fear flashed across Elizabeth's expression realizing what he might have just implied. Jack saw this and laughed. **

**"No, Miss Swann, I'll not be killing ye. There is more than one way to make a person suffer without causing death. I've experienced most of it first hand. Do ye not recall the scars I showed you when we were trapped on that quaint little island not too long ago?" Jack asked sadistically.**

**"You wouldn't dare." Elizabeth was terrified now.**

**"Oh I _would_ dare." Jack threatened.**

**"William would kill you, again, and this time nobody would save you." Elizabeth said puffing out her chest.**

**"William will not do a thing, darlin'. Don't think I've not noticed the uh… tension betwixt the pair of ye. I think dear William may suspect that ye betrayed him as well when ye gave me that _smoldering_ kiss of death. Though I may also suspect he may not of seen the death part, just the… smoldering kiss, as it were. Eh?" **

**Jack grabbed her by the arm roughly dragging her down the stairs, grabbing a lanthorn on his way past the crew's quarters, down into the bilge, into a hidden room where naught a soul could hear or find them. Jack forced her over to a support beam, which he promptly cuffed her to, much like she did to him not too long ago. **

**"Wh… What are you going to do to me?" **

**"I told you, me dear," Jack smiled sardonically, "I'm going to make ye suffer as I have, save fer death." **

**Jack turned his back to her and walked off into the shadows. When he returned he held a bucket of white-hot coals with an iron pole sticking up out of it. **

**"Only right to be labeled what ye are, _pirate_. Here, bite this love. Ye wouldn't want t'bite off yer own tongue now would ye?" Jack said as he put a thick piece of leather strapping between her teeth. Scared beyond reason, Elizabeth took Jack's advice and bit down on the leather strapping. Jack chained her other arm against another support beam, her arms spread out to the sides, so she couldn't move much. **

**"This'll be saved fer last love. Don't want ye passin' out 'fore I'm done with ye, eh?" **

**Jack walked around lighting hanging lanthorns places around the room. As the light extinguished the shadows, Elizabeth could see the room for what it really was. There were various torture devices around the room, each looking more sinister than the last. Elizabeth couldn't help but gasp and wonder why such a room was on board Jack's ship. **

**"What is this place?" Elizabeth asked fearful of the answer.**

**"What does it look like? It's a torture room. I didn't even know it was here when me ship was first built. It was added without me knowledge, until me former employer brought me down here." Jack smirked thinking back to his life before he turned to piracy, "It's where most o' me scars came from love. It's where most of yer scars will come from love." Jack smirked sardonically. **

**Jack moved to her right turning her wrist so the back of her forearm was facing him. Taking the dagger out of his boot he began to carve semi-deep lines along her arm, leaving trails of blood in the wake of his dagger. Elizabeth hissed in pain, trying not to scream out, trying not to give Jack the satisfaction that he was causing her pain.**

**"Are ye sorry yet? No. I would imagine not." Jack said, not allowing her to answer. When he finished cutting her he walked around behind her so her back was to him. With his bloodied dagger he cut her shirt, exposing her back to him. **

**"As per the pirate's code you so love t'recite, any person who goes against the company, or the Captain, shall receive Moses' Law. But I'll be nice an' cut it down t' only 20 lashings." **

**Jack picked up a cat o' nine and, without warning, drew back and lashed her across the back, each time a bit harder than the last, but not hard enough to cleave flesh from bone. Each lashing Elizabeth screamed calling out for William to help her, to save her. **

**"Oh shut it. He can't hear you anyhow, love." Jack said lashing her for a 20th time, "There. All done… with that at least." Jack smirked, turning her back around to face him.**

**"What more are you going to do to me? Are you going to shoot me?" Elizabeth asked, remembering the two puckered scars below his shoulder from old gun shot wounds.**

**"Nay. I tol' ye I'll not be killin' ye. I barely survived that. It were a miracle I lived through it, but I'm stronger willed than you. Nay… I'll be done soon enough lass, jus' a few more pieces o' business t'take care of." Jack laughed as he unchained her wrists from the support beams, moving her over to hard cold metal table. **

**Elizabeth hissed in pain as her wounded back hit the table. Jack chained her wrists and ankles down to the table and used leather straps to strap down her chest, waist, thighs, and lower legs so she couldn't move. He then used a mask-like piece of metal to strap down her face so she couldn't move her head, but it allowed her forehead, eyes, nose and mouth to remain exposed. Directly above her forehead was a large funnel that had a valve at the smallest part. Jack picked up a basin filled with water and slowly poured it into the funnel. Jack then eased the valve open so it would slowly drip water down on to her forehead.**

**"What's the point of this?" Elizabeth asked, confused how water dripping on her would match everything else he had already done to her.**

**"It's called Chinese Water Torture. Trust me, given time, it's worse than what it sounds love." Jack smirked before disappearing into a dark corner of the room.**

**After a half an hour of the water dripping on her forehead Elizabeth could feel herself going mad, muttering incoherent things to herself. After an hour, when Jack reappeared, she had begun fighting against the restraints, howling like a banshee, still muttering incoherently. **

**"Having fun 'Lizbeth?" Jack asked, taking his dagger out of a bucket of warm coals. The blade was hot, not enough to brand her, but just hot enough to cauterize the wounds he was about to inflict almost instantly.**

**Jack got up on the table, straddling her lower half so that her bare stomach was in front of him. Jack began trailing the tip of the dagger from her right side to her left, carving intricate tribal markings into her stomach. Just as Jack had predicted, as soon as it started to bleed the heat of the blade would cauterize it, stopping the bleeding but leaving a nasty puckered burn that would leave a nasty scar later on. All the while Elizabeth was still muttering, screaming out every time the dagger burned her skin.**

**"Now fer the fun part Lizzie." Jack said moving up her body. Elizabeth began to thrash around afraid of what he was going to do. Once he was practically sitting on her chest, he reached up to the funnel and turn off the water, "If yer gonna act like a pirate, _murder_ like a pirate, ye might as well be _branded_ a pirate." Jack said, moving off the table over to the shadows. He returned with the bucket of white-hot coals and took out the now red-hot 'P' brand out of the coals.**

**"Bet ye never thought I'd have one o' these on me ship eh? Ye wanna know why I have it? The East India Trading Company gives it to all their Captains so as if they run across a group of pirates and happen to come out victorious the pirates can all be branded as such an' released seein' as the East India Trading Company has no authority to arrest the villainous pirates. Oh yes, I worked for Beckett once upon a time, before he branded me a pirate. Never once have I used this, until now. Feel special, lovey. Be sure that piece of leather strapping is in place." Jack said mock affectionately, as he released the mask-like restraint and put the leather strap in her mouth again, "You know, I think I'm actually bein' quite nice t'ye love. You know normally, if the pirate doesn't fight ye, the brand is t'go on yer forehead. If they fight it's on the arm. 'Tis easier t'grab somebody's arm and do this…" **

**Jack moved so he was near her arm and held onto it, and then pressed the brand into her dainty arm, a few inches above her wrist. Elizabeth began to attempt to thrash around to get away from the burning, but Jack, and the leather restraints, held her still. He kept it on her arm until the sent of burning flesh filled the air. When he removed it, a distinct shape of a 'P' was burned on her arm. She looked down at the burn and saw that it was blistered and charred then she fell into unconsciousness. **

**Jack disappeared again, only to return with a strip of cloth and a new shirt. Jack unchained Elizabeth and Jack carefully wrapped her burned arm and other wounds with the cloth that had been soaked in cold aloe water. He took special care to tend to all the wounds he inflicted so they wouldn't become infected. Once he was done with that, he took off the remains of her ripped shirt and helped her into a new clean shirt. **

**Pulling her up to her feet by her upper arms, Jack dragged her to the brig. He dumped her on a bench in one of the cells then closed and locked the door. Jack left her and went up on deck, taking over the helm from Mr. Gibbs.**

**"Where be Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked.**

**"In the brig fer killing me. She's t'be left there fer a week. Don' worry 'bout feedin' her. I'll take care o' that." Jack responded blankly.**

**"Aye, Capt'n." Gibbs said as he left to go catch some shut eye, "What about Young William?"**

**"Leave that t'me as well. I'll deal with him when the time comes."**

**

* * *

**_A/N: And that's all she wrote. I know it was kinda dark and sadistic and probably what most would say is out of character for Jack, but I just don't see him hopping into bed with her after she killed him. (I'm an anti Sparrabeth if you couldn't tell, Willabeth all the way!) Please review and let me know what you think! (If you're going to flame don't bother, I told you up front it would be dark and piratey. lol.)_

As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!

Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows


End file.
